The invention relates generally to Therapeutic proteins (including, but not limited to, a polypeptide, antibody, or peptide, or fragments and variants thereof) fused to albumin or fragments or variants of albumin. The invention further relates to Therapeutic proteins (including, but not limited to, a polypeptide, antibody, or peptide, or fragments and variants thereof) fused to albumin or fragments or variants of albumin, that exhibit extended shelf-life and/or extended or therapeutic activity in solution. These fusion proteins are herein collectively referred to as “albumin fusion proteins of the invention.” The invention encompasses therapeutic albumin fusion proteins, compositions, pharmaceutical compositions, formulations and kits. Nucleic acid molecules encoding the albumin fusion proteins of the invention are also encompassed by the invention, as are vectors containing these nucleic acids, host cells transformed with these nucleic acids vectors, and methods of making the albumin fusion proteins of the invention using, these nucleic acids, vectors, and/or host cells.
The invention is also directed to methods of in vitro stabilizing a Therapeutic protein via fusion or conjugation of the Therapeutic protein to albumin or fragments or variants of albumin.
Human serum albumin (HSA, or HA), a protein of 585 amino acids in its mature form (as shown in FIG. 15 or in SEQ ID NO:18), is responsible for a significant proportion of the osmotic pressure of serum and also functions as a carrier of endogenous and exogenous ligands. At present, HA for clinical use is produced by extraction from human blood. The production of recombinant HA (rHA) in microorganisms has been disclosed in EP 330 451 and EP 361 991.
The role of albumin as a carrier molecule and its inert nature are desirable properties for use as a carrier and transporter of polypeptides in vivo. The use of albumin as a component of an albumin fusion protein as a carrier for various proteins has been suggested in WO 93/15199. WO 93/15200, and EP 413 622. The use of N-terminal fragments of HA for fusions to polypeptides has also been proposed (EP 399 666). Fusion of albumin to the Therapeutic protein may be achieved by genetic manipulation, such that the DNA coding for HA, or a fragment thereof, is joined to the DNA coding for the Therapeutic protein. A suitable host is then transformed or transfected with the fused nucleotide sequences, so arranged on a suitable plasmid as to express a fusion polypeptide. The expression man be effected if vitro from, for example, prokaryotic or eukaryotic cells, or in vivo e.g., from a transgenic organism.
Therapeutic proteins in their native state or when recombinantly produced, such as interferons and growth hormones, are typically labile molecules exhibiting short shelf-lives, particularly when formulated in aqueous solutions. The instability in these molecules when formulated for administration dictates that many of the molecules must be lyophilized and refrigerated at all times during storage, thereby rendering the molecules difficult to transport and/or store. Storage problems are particularly acute when pharmaceutical formulations must be stored and dispensed outside of the hospital environment. Many protein and peptide drugs also require the addition of high concentrations of other protein such as albumin to reduce or prevent loss of protein due to binding to the container. This is a major concern with respect to proteins such as IFN. For this reason, many Therapeutic proteins are formulated in combination with large proportion of albumin carrier molecule (100-1000 fold excess), though this is an undesirable and expensive feature of the formulation.
Few practical solutions to the storage problems of labile protein molecules have been proposed. Accordingly, there is a need for stabilized, long lasting formulations of proteinaceous therapeutic molecules that are easily dispensed, preferably with a simple formulation requiring minimal post-storage manipulation.